


In the Company of Cats

by LittleRaven



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cats, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Ghosts, Haunting, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: The littlest sheet ghost finds her first haunting assignment going somewhere unexpected.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	In the Company of Cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamiflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/gifts).



The cat stared. Her golden eyes, speckled with green, were not even wide. Her brown and black fur was not standing on end as she stretched out on the living room couch in the dark.

If the littlest sheet ghost could have had a sigh to give, she would have given it. Cats were supposed to be easy to scare. They were predators, which made them all the more alert, and wary of any change in their environment. 

She had been peering at this one from the shadows and popping up from behind the cat toys scattered all over the house for hours after the arrival of midnight. Once she had even passed over her in her sleep, to let the bottom of the sheet brush over her paws. The cat had opened her eyes and flipped to her feet so fast that the littlest sheet ghost’s intangible heart swelled under the sheet, but the trick only produced one batting of a paw before the animal looked around and curled back into sleep. The cat had dozed on and off ever since, never tensing again.

It was okay not to do well on her first time out. She would improve. The greats built on their experiences. Knowing this did not improve her morale. The littlest sheet ghost floated under the coffee table, where she sunk, sheet spreading out over the rug.

A ghost’s first outing was special. She didn’t want to learn to laugh about its failure when she finally got good at it. Right now, she didn’t feel she ever would be good at it. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden weight. There was something on her sheet. She pulled herself up as best as she could while part of it was pinned down by, she now saw, a paw. 

“Found you,” the cat purred. 

The littlest sheet ghost stared. 

“You have been here for me while everyone is asleep. Why are you hiding now? Is this a new game?” 

“I’m supposed to haunt you, but you’re not scared at all,” the littlest sheet ghost said. 

“Whoever said scaring was the only way to haunt?” The cat tilted her head, tail swishing. “You are here for me. I like to watch you play.”

Sound reasoning, the little sheet ghost thought. “Okay. Please don’t tear up my sheet though.”

“No promises,” said the cat, “but I’ll try.”

They had a few hours yet until dawn; the littlest sheet ghost, intangible heart swollen once more, made sure to fill them all.


End file.
